


Literacy and Love

by 1_jew_in_a_room



Series: Immortal Husbands One-Shots [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Illiterate Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Just a wholesome moment, Learning to write, M/M, Nicky is frustrated, Yusuf is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_jew_in_a_room/pseuds/1_jew_in_a_room
Summary: Nicolo’s hand was cramping. He’d been at it for hours and his letters still didn’t look right and he was getting frustrated.______________________________________In which Nicolo di Genova tries to learn how to write and Yusuf Al-Kaysani gives him unconditional support
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Immortal Husbands One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883920
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172





	Literacy and Love

Nicolo’s hand was cramping. He’d been at it for hours and his letters _still_ didn’t look right and he was getting _frustrated_. He let the reed pen slip from his hand onto the parchment, ink spreading from the split end. A loud huff left him as he stared at the black spot. It was insulting and he sneered at it, letting it know just how offensive it was. The damned black spot sat there, staining his work and mocking him. Yusuf’s penmanship was so lovely and swooping, no matter the alphabet he was using. The Genoan had no idea how his hand had achieved such grace. 

Nicolo’s, in contrast, was shaky and sprawling. He felt like some sort of bear, lumbering over to muddy the page. They’d agreed that he would start with reading and writing in Genoese since it was what he was most familiar with, but with the difficulty he was experiencing he doubted he’d ever be able to master the delicate script of Arabic. When he saw Yusuf write he always felt awe and a slight pang of jealousy rush through him. He made it look so teasingly simple, like it was as easy as breathing or running. The blocky, awkward ‘s’s and ‘e’s on his page were suddenly infuriating and he dug the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Then he felt Yusuf’s hands on his shoulders. He knew they were his immediately, the shape of them and their warmth familiar. Yusuf chuckled warmly as Nicolo groaned in annoyance.

“How does your script always look so elegant? I feel as though my hands are on fire - which is not helping the look of things which was already barely legible, if that.” To his frustration, Yusuf laughed jubilantly. Even more frustratingly, his chest fluttered at the sunny expression his love wore.

“It’s simply practice. When I first began my writing looked like a fly had somehow gotten covered in ink and rolled on the parchment. It’s just like using a sword or a crossbow, your muscles need to learn the movements. Soon you won’t even have to think about it.” Another unsatisfied groan reverberated through Nicolo’s chest and Yusuf sighed affectionately. He’d seen dozens of examples of his love’s legendary patience and respected him endlessly for it. He had to admit, though, that seeing him so fretful was a bit amusing and equally endearing. 

“Here, let me help you.” Yusuf’s voice was fond and warm and Nicolo couldn’t help but grin as the pen was placed in his hand again. Yusuf’s beard tickled his neck slightly as he helped him write, holding his hand in his and guiding it around the curves and angles of the letters. Nicolo was still frustrated and impatient with himself. He felt like a candle had been lit inside him with Yusuf’s arms around him, though, and he could bear with penmanship practice for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Because as a merchant and poet Yusuf would’ve been literate and as a priest and crusader Nicolo would most likely not have been (at least to my understanding).  
> I hope you like it! The Old Guard is my new obsession. There's nothing in my brain, only Old Guard, and I'm not even upset about it so  
> Do with that what you will I guess  
> My Old Guard specific blog can be found at milleniaoffamily.tumblr.com


End file.
